Historias Cortas El PrInCiPiO & eL fInAl
by Lunis85
Summary: One shots y song fics diversos... se aceptan sugerencias...
1. tenías que ser tú

**Del Fic "El principio y el final"**

**Song Fic: Tenías que ser tú**

**Por Lunita Lupin**

Y así, con esto los muggles "dicen" hacer magia –culminó Peter con su presentación para la clase de Estudios Muggles, mostrando unas esposas, un sombrero de mago "muggle" y una varita mágica "muggle"

Bravo señor Pettigrew, me sorprendió muchísimo su ingenio para esta presentación –exclamó la profesora. Claro que era una presentación excelente, era idea de James- Ahora, me podría demostrar ¿como es que funcionan estas cosas? –dijo señalando a las esposas.

Bueno, lo compré en una tienda muggle de magia, lo que se inventan, y el tendero me dio las instrucciones, que no deberían ser muy difíciles. Necesito dos voluntarios… -Peter miró a su alrededor como rogando y sus ojos pequeños se posaron en Sirius y James que estaban ocupados pensando en qué le harían a Snape más tarde. La profesora captó la idea, pero de distinta forma, pues pensaba que un cambio para esos dos no les haría daño…

Déjeme que elijo yo, señor Pettigrew…. A ver…. Potter –James se paró de un salto, esperando que Sirius también lo haga- Y… Evans.

El rostro de Lily pasó del interés obligado de estar en clase a completo y total disgusto mezclado con repugnancia. A James se le colorearon las mejillas un poco y bajó la mirada un poco, ella aún lo trataba así, todo desde el día en que entró al gran comedor, lo ignoraba, lo trataba mal, y cuando estaba de mejor humor, lo llamaba "Potter"… james se sentía tan mal…

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba a encontrar la luz  
No sabía que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser, tan feliz  
_

Y todo porque había descubierto algo que nunca pensó que viviría en su vida…. Le gustaba Lily, le gustaba mucho y no importaba lo que ella hiciera, él seguía sintiendo cosquillitas cada vez que la veía venir. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver una sonrisa en ella, una sonrisa para él, como las que le daba cuando estaban en primero y ella era su amiga… como la extrañaba… y ahora estaba allí, de pie frente a él, con su cabello rojo y corto, corto por culpa suya… y al parecer ella había decidido que lo dejaría así… había sido tan estúpido, si no fuera porque realmente consideraba a Sirius como un hermano, lo habría odiado para siempre por darle ideas…

Bi-bien… -tartaleó Peter- Hay que… este… Evans, préstame tu brazo.

¿Y si no me lo devuelves? –preguntó Lily, la clase rió de la gracia.

Je-je y… esto, James préstame la tuya –Peter cerró las esposas alrededor de ambas manos.

¡HEY! –espero que tengas la llave de eso, Pettigrew –dijo Lily amenazante, lanzándole una mirada asesina a James.

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

No-no habrá problema –dijo Peter- y ahora, se supone que digo unas palabras mágicas… em… -cubrió las manos de James y Lily con un pañuelo- ejem, ejem. Hocus Pocus, Halus Mokus!

La clase entera rió de aquello, eso no era magia… Peter, ahora sonriente retiró el pañuelo y para su triste sorpresa, seguían atados.

¡PETTIGREW! –chilló Lily- O sueltas esto ahora mismo, o….

Al final de la clase-

¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora, -exclamó Lily, con sus cuadernos de una mano y James de la otra- andar contigo para arriba y para abajo hasta que tu amiguito se acuerde de cómo sacarlo?

Ok, yo tampoco quiero andar pegado a ti todo el día si me vas a tratar así, -dijo James, que ya estaba seco de tanto que lily lo había fastidiado- ¿entiendes Evans?

Oh, claro, exclamó Lily, haciendo ademanes con las manos como hacía siempre que se alteraba, claro que estaba zarandeando a james mientras lo hacía- Rey Potter exige a sus súbditos que se le trate con respeto…

Mira, yo sé que no te caigo bien, que me detestas, pero –James decidió aprovechar un poco esa suerte suya- ¿podríamos hacer una tregua mientras estamos atados así?

¿Qué? –Saltó Lily- ¿Contigo? NI HABLAR.

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

Vamos¿sigues molesta por lo de tu cabello? Ya te pedí disculpas, ofrecí hacerte una poción crece-pelo, -tomó aire- ofrecí ser tu esclavo, te rogué, te supliqué, de pie, de rodillas, arrastrándome y de cabeza. ¿Qué más quieres?

No fue el cabello, James, -"Me llamó James"- fue lo que significaba, si lo hubieran hecho tus amigos, genial, pero TÚ sabías lo que significaba mi abuela para mi, y su promesa… y tu eras el único que lo sabía, el único al que le había confiado eso… y mira lo que me hiciste… Eso es lo que no te puedo perdonar…

Pero también te pedí perdón por eso, te lo digo, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, no lo haría, te lo juro por lo más sagrado, no lo hago, pero no puedo… sé que fui un estúpido, lo sé, pero es por eso que te pido perdón…

Lo siento, James, pero me hice una promesa a mi misma, -le susurró, pues llegaban al vestíbulo- no me hagas romper otra promesa…

Bueno, está bien¿no me perdonas? –dijo el muchacho, entonces la haría pasar lo mismo que él por un rato, a ver si eso funcionaba- PERFECTO, no te rogaré más. –Y se marchó hacia el gran Comedor.

Espera, Potter, espera… -Lily oponía resistencia- Todos nos verán, que crees que soy, no, no, no, no. Tenemos que escondernos en alguna parte, no nos pueden ver juntos, así… además¿quién te ha dicho a ti que yo quiero comer?

James vio la oportunidad que esperaba- ¿No tienes hambre? –el estómago de Lily rugió fuertemente, James sabía que Lily era de buen diente

Em… estoy a dieta –dijo ella.

¿A dieta? –continuó James- Evans, tienes trece años… y no necesitas una dieta, aunque no sé a donde se va todo lo que devoras en las comidas…

No es asunto tuyo, Potter –dijo la chica- vamos… que nos pueden ver…

Como sea –dijo James.

Bien.

Bien.

Bien.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo, cuando llegaste tú  
_

Iban dando vueltas y vueltas buscando que hacer mientras los demás almorzaban. James sugirió ir a las cocinas a conseguir comida, pero Lily dijo que ir a las cocinas era en contra de las normas del colegio y que no irían allí de ninguna manera. James se encogió de hombros y de pronto fue jalado hacia un lado por Lily, porque una multitud de pasos se acercaban del comedor luego del almuerzo. Lily buscó con la mirada y arrastró a James hacia un armario de escobas.

Aquí nadie nos verá. –dijo calmándose y sentándose repentinamente en el suelo, por lo que James cayó sobre sus rodillas.

¡AU! –se quejó- que delicada eres, Evans…

Cállate y no me molestes. –reclamó Lily, volteando el rostro para no verlo a los ojos. Se sentía tan mal cada vez que lo trataba así, pero se había jurado no darle ni un poquito de amistad. Y lo iba a cumplir.

¿Y qué se supone que haré hasta que te dignes a salir, si no puedo molestarte con mi existencia? –preguntó indignado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

Está bien –dijo Lily, más con el corazón que con el cerebro- una tregua¿está bien?

Qué… -dijo James mirándola con escepticismo- ¿te rindes?

Me aburro, si te place –dijo Lily, recuperando algo de su integridad mental- si vamos a pasar aquí hasta la noche en que vayamos a la sala común a buscar a tu amigo Pettigrew, será mejor entretenerse con algo o acabaremos arrancándonos los ojos. –Era la excusa perfecta para dejar de ser tan mala con él, al menos por un rato, y sin faltar a su promesa.

James pensó que era su oportunidad perfecta, aquella muchacha lo traía loco y su salud mental acababa de ser puesta a prueba con eso de tratarla igual que ella lo trataba a él, NO PODÍA.

Hum, está bien, Evans, una tregua…

Y pasaron la tarde recordando los tiempos en que habían sido amigos y hablaban de todo sin máscaras, sin pensar en que iba a opinar el otro porque sabían que iba a estar allí pasara lo que pasara, era tan agradable pasar el tiempo así. Lily se sentía tan feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. James no cabía dentro de sí mismo, estaban allí, conversando como si nada hubiera pasado, si tan solo… si tan solo le pudiera decir que cuando lo veía el piso se movía, la barriga se le llenaba de hormigas y el corazón le latía a mil. Si tan solo él pudiera saber que Lily no quería ya tratarlo así, desde el momento que comenzó, no quiso hacerlo más, que quería volver a ser su amiga, que necesitaba mucho de aquellas charlas en las que se quedaban hasta muy tarde hablando de esto y de aquello, de lo pesada que era Petunia o del castigo que le habían puesto a él. Y estar así, la hacía sentir extraña, pero feliz, no incómoda pero extraña. Como si algo quisiera salir de muy dentro de ella y no pudiera. Si tan solo…

A sí que Petunia tiene problemas para llevar a ese novio a casa… -rió James, luego de que Lily le contara.- y no se atreve.

En realidad es que yo la he asustado, no que ella no quiera… -dijo la muchacha pícaramente- Le dije que a papá le daría un patatús si se enteraba de que ella tiene novio, le dije que seguro diría "Quince años no es edad para tener novio"

¿Y lo diría? –preguntó James, mirándola en la semi-oscuridad del armario.

Probablemente si yo le llevo un novio diría "trece años no es edad para tener un novio", pero aun así, papá es muy abierto para esas cosas, prefiere estar bien con nosotras a que hagamos las cosas a escondidas…

Que lista, -dijo james- por eso la pones en aprietos…

Ella me ha hecho cosas peores… -dijo ella, mirándolo como diciendo "eso también va para ti".

Y… -James se preguntó si podía preguntar, ya que habían logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo…- ¿Tú le has llevado algún novio?

Erm… -Lily de repente se puso un poco nerviosa- no, no le he llevado ninguno, porque no he tenido novio…

Pues… que mal –dijo James, seguro que estaba rojo, pero como estaba oscuro, Lily no lo notaría- que ciegos están los chicos…

James –Lily agradeció al cielo y las estrellas que estuviera oscuro o James la habría visto colorada como un tomate, la estaba poniendo nerviosa- ¿qué cosas dices?

Pues que eres una chica inteligente, amable, cuando no estás enojada, muy talentosa y muy… -James se acercó ligeramente a ella por puro instinto- muy bon-bo-bonita –su meñique tocó la mano pequeña de Lily.

Lily se puso de mil colores, pero trató de quedarse donde estaba, uno porque no quería moverse de ahí y porque no quería que James le soltara la mano que acababa de cogerle, y dos porque aun si quisiera, no podría moverse de ahí, su cuerpo simplemente se había rebelado y no respondía a sus ordenes.

No-no es cierto… no soy bonita… -dijo ella, lo cual creía que era cierto.

Si que lo eres… -respondió él, tomando la otra mano y acercándose aún mas a ella- eres la más bonita de todo hogwarts… -se iba acercando más y no sabía por qué- la mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida… -no sabía por qué, pero eso era lo que sentía…

James, yo… -el corazón de Lily latía a mil- yo… tú…

Yo soy solo un pobre idiota… -contestó él, alejándose un poco- un pobre idiota que…

No eres un pobre idiota… eres James Potter… y eres... eres… -alzó la mano y tocó su mejilla, la acarició un poco- eres alguien muy especial…

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo, cuando llegaste tú_

James no pudo más, tenía que acercarse más a ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios estaban tocando los de ella, suaves y dulces, la besaba suavemente y de pronto se dio cuenta de que él nunca había besado a nadie. Y además de eso, se sentía muy bien, más que bien, sentía que el pecho se le llenaba de algo y no sabía que era… Era como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en su corazón. Se sentía muy feliz… y Luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa que lo dejó aún más confundido. Ella le estaba correspondiendo el beso, ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo o algo parecido y también le estaba gustando¿A Lily le gustaba James?

James se acercó a ella y toco sus labios con los suyos y a Lily se le derritió la resistencia, no tenía nada más que pensar, el cerebro definitivamente se le había descompuesto pues no parecía responder, por lo que no podía quitar sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba y definitivamente Lily estaba confundida. Lily solo sentía a James besándola y abrazándola, y entonces comenzó a responderle¿por qué se sentía de pronto tan feliz, no lo sabía, pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo era tan bueno que esperaba que nunca se acabara. Entonces, entonces¿A James le gustaba Lily? Un momento¿A ELLA LE GUSTABA JAMES POTTER?

Algo en la oscuridad hizo clic Y de pronto el cerebro de Lily despertó. Lo apartó de golpe y miraba aterrorizada a donde se suponía que estaba la cabeza de James. Sintió un gran impulso de salir corriendo y su cerebro adoptó el mecanismo de huida, y para bien de la trama de esta historia, las esposas se habían soltado solas haciendo clic, porque Lily no estaba arrastrando a James por el pasillo cuando se dirigía corriendo hacia la sala común.

Lily se apartó de él y salió corriendo. Las esposas se habían soltado repentinamente y ella lo dejó ahí, muy confundido, quizás nunca más en su vida volvería a estar tan confundido. ¿Ella gustaba de él¿Y por qué se había ido corriendo así¿Y por qué las esposas se habían soltado¿Y qué hacía él ahí sentadote y no iba corriendo tras ella?

Llegó a la sala común corriendo y no la vio por ningún lado. Sus amigas, que iban en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Ellas lo miraron sospechosas, se miraron y corrieron escaleras arriba. Trataría de hablar con ella al día siguiente, eso esperaba, decirle que le gustaba mucho, que le gustaba desde que la había visto.

Lily llegó a la sala común y sin mirar a nadie, conciente de que todos la estaban mirando de lo roja que estaba, subió las escaleras corriendo se metió a su cuarto, se aventó en su cama y cerró las cortinas. Se metió bajo las colchas y ahí se quedó pensando. Sus amigas vinieron y le preguntaron, pero ella les dijo que estaba bien y que quería descansar, que la dejaran en paz… que la dejaran en paz… Lily les decía todo, o casi todo a ellas… pero no se sentía con ganas de decirle a nadie nada de lo que había pasado, no podía, su mente no podía con ello. James la había besado. James gustaba de ella, a ella le gustaba James. Todo le había salido mal en la vida. Se suponía que debía odiarlo, que debía ser mala con él, que no debía confiar en él. Y de él justamente se viene a enamorar de él. Era increíble. Realmente… un momento… ENAMORAD, eso ya era ir demasiado lejos, demasiado, demasiado lejos, "Lily, cálmate que estas alterada y estas pensando pavadas, tú no estás enamorada, ni siquiera te gusta ese estúpido, pobre imbécil… lindo... tierno… muy buen mozo… idiota, retardado… tan lindo que se ve con su uniforme de quidditch…" y así pasó la noche entre sueños con James y meditaciones que terminaban igual, haciéndola caer en un sueño intranquilo.

James tampoco pudo dormir, preguntándose por qué ella habría reaccionado así. Por eso a la hora del desayuno estaba bastante adormilado. Aunque estuvo bien despierto cuando abrió la boca para decirle buenos días a Lily y está lo ignoró de arranque y se pasó el día evitándolo. Aquello no iba a estar bueno. Hacia el final del día logró encontrarla sola a la salida de la biblioteca. Iba cargada de Libros. James pasó por el costado de ella y tumbó "sin querer" los libros al suelo.

James… Qué haces aquí, Potter, -dijo, reaccionando- por qué no te fijas por donde vas.

Quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer… -empezó James, pensando que era mejor ir al grano.

Ayer no pasó nada entre tú y yo, nada¿entiendes? –Exclamó Lily- nada, ahora, si me disculpas, potter, debo ir a estudiar.

Y antes de que james pudiera decir mas, ella se fue.

Se acabó el señor amable… -murmuró para sí mismo- acabas de matar al buen James Henry Potter, Lily Margaret Evans… es tu culpa.

_Cuando llegaste tú… (solo cuando llegaste tú)_

_cuando llegaste tú…(solo cuando llegaste tú)_

_cuando llegaste tú…._

_

* * *

_

Canción: Y llegaste tú – Sin Banderas.


	2. Chapter 2

SongFic: Take me back to the start Por : Lunita Lupin

Los presonajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la canción "The Scientist" pertenece a Chris Martin y Coldplay.

Notas de la Autora: Sería genial si lo leen mientras escuchan la canción. Le da más... ustedes saben... ambiente... feeling.../ No me gusta la idea de ir interpretando la canción en español al costado, pero no todos saben Inglés. Los que saben algo de inglés no me peguen si algo no está traducido pegado a la letra, pero son expresiones que suenan diferentes o raras al pasarlas textualmente al español.

-  
Come up to meet you, (vine a verte)

tell you I'm sorry (a decirte que lo siento)

You don't know how lovely you are (No sabes lo adorable que eres)

¿Qué te hizo ahora ese imbécil? –Preguntó Ron desde la cocina al oírla llegar llorando y maldiciendo. Ese idiota ya la había hecho llorar muchas veces, no lo iba a permitir. No esta vez. Se dirigió a la sala y la vio ahí, de pie, empapada hasta los huesos por la lluvia, su bolso y su abrigo tirados en el suelo a sus pies, con una sonrisa de saludo que se transformó en un sollozo más rápido de lo que llegó a sus brazos y allí lloró como una niña pequeña.

Me dejó, Ron, me dijo que no me quería y que estaba harto de mí...

Y tú¿Lo quieres? –Preguntó el pelirrojo sin saber que esperar como respuesta. I had to find you Tell you I need you Tell you I set you apart

¡No! –Exclamó ella como si eso fuera lo más obvio y sabido del mundo.

Entonces ¿Por qué el drama? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente mientras le daba unas comprensivas palmadas en la espalda como diciéndole que la apoyaba en cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

¿No te das cuenta? –reprochó ella apartando su mano de la espalda de su pecoso amigo y frotándose la nariz- Soy un fracaso en esto...

¡Qué te parece si discutimos esto con una taza de chocolate caliente? –le propuso- Mírate, estás empapada, cámbiate mientras lo preparo...

Tell me your secrets (Cuéntame tus secretos)

And ask me your questions (Hazme tus preguntas)

Oh let's go back to the start (Volvamos al principio)

No lo sé... –dudó ella- sí, está bien.

Veinte minutos después estaban enfrascados en una conversación de esas que solían tener cada vez que alguno de los dos echaba a perder una cita. Eran compañeros de cuarto. Amigos desde que tenían once. Antes solían tener dos compañeros más de cuarto. Ginny, hermana menor de Ron y el que ahora era su esposo, Harry, quién era su mejor amigo.

Tienes un gusto catastrófico. –Le dijo Ron, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Estaban sentados en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea de su casa.

Running in circles (Andando en círculos)

Coming up tails (Pisándonos los talones)

Heads on a silence apart (Los pensamientos en un silencio aparte)

Es verdad, pero desde hace un tiempo estoy pensando que no es eso...

¿Qué no? –Dijo él riendo y rodeándola con su brazo- ¿Qué me dices de Mark Thompson?

Bueno, es cierto –respondió ella- pero...

¿Y Daniel Johnson?

Bueno, ese también –admitió ella- pero...

¿Y el lechero muggle¿Y el auror italiano¿Y el asesor del departamento del uso incorrecto de la magia¿Y el misterioso romance con el Inefable¿Y...

Nobody said it was easy (Nadie dijo que sería fácil)

It's such a shame for us to part (Es una lástima que nos separemos)

Nobody said it was easy (Nadie dijo que sería fácil)

No one ever said it would be this hard (Nadie nos dijo que sería tan difícil)

¡Correcto! –Exclamó ella, algo avergonzada de sus horrores amorosos, su vida de fracasada en el amor, Ron leía eso en su mirada, la conocía tan bien... - entendí tu punto, pero déjame decirte lo que descubrí.

Está bien –dijo él acercándola más hacia él. Lo había hecho muchísimas veces.

Volví con Víktor porque pensé que quizás lo que necesitaba era que me quieran como soy... Pero no es suficiente... –dijo la muchacha mientras Ron le apartaba de la cara un mechón del ahora húmedo cabello castaño oscuro.

¿A no? –Le preguntó siguiéndole la corriente a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente suyo.

Oh take me back to the start (Llévame de vuelta al principio)

No... es que... –decía ella titubeando. Ron podía sentir que su amiga temblaba. ¿Frío? No. ¿Miedo? Sí. ¿Al amor? También- necesito querer, amar yo también, eso es lo que necesito, Ron –la joven mujer se acercó más a Ron y se abrazó fuerte a su pecho como lo hacía siempre que conversaba de lo fracasada que era su vida amorosa. Ron lo sabía, excepto por una sola vez en el colegio, cuando el no saber el poder de este abrazo le valió la ruptura con su novia.

Amar –repitió Ron. Sólo había conocido el significado de esa palabra una vez, y ahora que volvía a sentirlo, a saber lo que significaba para él, tenerla entre sus brazos... Esta vez no la dejaría ir así tan fácil. No perdería el tiempo en estupideces. No la perdería otra vez.- Hermione, te propongo una cosa.

¿Qué cosa, Ronald? –Le dijo ella desde algún lugar de su tórax con voz adormilada.

I was just guessing (Estaba adivinando)

At numbers and figures (Con cuentas y figuras)

Pulling your puzzles apart (Tratando de entender tus enredos)

Vamos, salgamos un rato. Olvídate de tu hallazgo por un rato y salgamos. Iremos al "cime" a ver "peculiares"...

¿Al qué a ver qué? –Preguntó divertida, sentándose en el sofá frente a él. Cara a cara.

Al "cime" a ver "peculiares" –repitió el muchacho mientras le secaba las lágrimas y le apartaba un rebelde mechón de cabello de la cara y lo colocaba suavemente detrás de la oreja de su amiga.

¿No será al C-I-N-E a ver P-E-L-Í-C-U-L-A-S? –Preguntó ella sonriendo con suficiencia como cada vez que su amigo no sabía algo. Lo volvía loco, loco por ella.

Questions of science (Preguntas científicas)

Science and progress (Ciencia y Progreso)

Do not speak as loud as my heart (No hablan más alto que mi corazón)

¡Eso! Vi en la teveli... telesi... televisión que lo hacen los muggles.

¡Bien! Televisión, una más que aprendiste a decir...

No te burles, sabelotodo –antes ese apodo la molestaba, pero ahora se había convertido en una especie de nombre cariñoso, como "cariño"- ¿Vamos? –le dijo lanzándole una de las miradas que reservaba sólo para ella.

No, Ron, eso lo hacen los muggles cuando... cuando tienen una cita... además , ya es tarde...

No sea patética, señorita Granger, son las siete de la noche –Le dijo poniéndose de pie y jalándola del sillón para que se ponga de pie. Ella lo hizo con cierta pereza.

Está bien, vamos. Necesito distraerme.

Tres horas después regresaban a casa. Ron había pasado un rato decidiendo que película querían ver. Spiderman (¿Un muggle que adquiere poderes cuando le pica una ¡Araña?) Shrek (¿Un ogro¿Cómo un trol¿Y la princesa se casa con un trol?) Matrix (¿La qué?) Al final no se decidieron por ninguna y fueron de un lado a otro paseando y conversando sobre sus desastrosas vidas amorosas.

¿Sabes? –Dijo la temblorosa voz de su amiga. ¿Estaría haciendo mucho frío?- A veces me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si no nos hubiéramos peleado cuando... –mientras caminaban rumbo a casa, la lluvia había cesado.

Tell me you love me (Dime que me amas)

Come back and haunt me (Vuelve y cázame)

Oh and I rush to the start (Y yo voláré al principio)

Yo no –dijo el pelirrojo sacándose el abrigo y pasándoselo por la espalda- Yo lo tenía todo planeado en mi cabeza.

¿A sí? –Chilló ella nerviosa, como lo solía hacer cuando se sorprendía mucho por algo- ¿Y puedo preguntar por esos planes?

Claro. Saldríamos de Hogwarts, estudiaríamos y en cuanto acabáramos nos casaríamos y tendríamos hummm, varios hijos. –Respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

¿Cuántos? –Preguntó ella con interés.

Pues, un niño, gemelas y otro niño más. Todos serían tan lindos como tú –le dijo dándole un beso en la sien. No podía contenerse, por más que lo quisiera. Siempre la había querido, y siempre la querría.

Ron... yo... ¿Recuerdas por qué peleamos? –Preguntó ella mientras él sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. Su voz, pensó Ron, era la misma, el mismo tono de voz que utilizó aquella vez, la primera vez que hablaron luego de terminar.

Running in circles (Andando en círculos)

Chasing our tails (Pisándonos los talones)

Coming back as we are (Regresando como realmente somos)

Pues... no me quedó claro –dijo sinceramente- Nunca me quedó completamente claro que fue lo que hice, o lo que no hice...

Pues... ¿recuerdas aquella carta de Víktor? –Dijo la joven con algo de miedo, evitando su mirada, mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde horas antes habían estado tomando chocolate caliente.

Nunca la olvidaré –contestó amargamente ensombreciendo en su expresión hasta las pecas.

Nobody said it was easy (Nadie dijo que sería fácil)

Pues, la verdad era que yo ya no quería que las siguiera enviando. Pero no podía evitar que vinieran las lechuzas. Hasta llegué a decirle que no quería volver a hablarle. Le dije que te quería a ti, pero no hacía caso. Y todo para que termine diciéndome que se aburrió de mí...

Supongo entonces que eso fue lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida. Créeme, no hay cosa de la que me arrepienta más en mi vida que todo lo que te dije aquella vez.

Oh it's such a shame for us to part (Es una lástima que nos separemos)

Me lo merecía.

No, no lo merecías, yo fui un imbécil, hasta ahora me arrepiento y si pudiera volver en el tiempo, me lo pensaría mejor.

Sin embargo, gracias a eso nos volvimos mucho mejores amigos de lo que fuimos antes de eso... –musitó la chica con voz temerosa, acurrucándose en su pecho otra vez.

Nobody said it was easy (Nadie dijo que sería fácil)

Es verdad, pero yo no quería ser tu amigo... –musitó Ron mientras le rascaba la cabeza. Ahora o nunca, pensó.

Ron... –dijo ella con una voz suave. Era Ahora- ¿Tú... tú... tú todavía... erm... sientes algo por mí?

Nunca dejé de sentir eso por ti –dijo firmemente, pero a la vez con un miedo incontenible, como el que sintió esa noche a la orilla del lago cuando le preguntó si quería ser su novia en medio de una de sus típicas peleas.- Nunca dejé de amarte... nunca te pude olvidar, jamás.

No one ever said it would be so hard (Nadie nos dijo que sería tán difícil)

Ron, Víktor me dijo que se había aburrido de mí...

¿Tenías que mencionarlo? –Preguntó. No lo creía posible. Él le estaba confesando que nunca la había dejado de amar y ella volvía a hablar de ese maldito que le había quitado a Hermione, a SU Hermione muchas veces antes y se la estaba quitando ahora...

Se aburrió de mí porque últimamente, cada vez que estábamos juntos, yo... –la chica tomó aire y lanzó la bomba- lo llamaba Ron.

Ron se había quedado en blanco. Hermione se sentó frente a él. Lo miraba fijamente. Ron podía ver hasta la última manchita dorada entre sus ojos marrones. Ella lo miraba, él podía leer en sus ojos cada una de sus palabras favoritas en el mundo escrita una y otra vez por cada vez que ella se lo había dicho hacía ya tantos años. "Te amo". Ella... ¿Lo quería?

Ron... –musitó ella lanzándose a sus brazos. Aquel abrazo lleno de sentimientos comprimidos por largos años de amistad duró eternamente. Ron podía sentir otra vez, como lo había sentido hacía ya veinte años, cuando ella le pedía perdón por el gato que se había comido a la rata, ese hormigueo en el estómago que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, era tóxico, ponzoñoso y a la vez adictivo, corría por su sangre como si fuera oxígeno. Era su Oxígeno, lo necesitaba para vivir, la necesitaba para vivir, no comprendió en esos treinta segundos cómo había podido ser capaz de vivir todo ese tiempo sin eso, como no se había pegado un tiro de varita antes. Su piel quemaba en los sitios en que hacía contacto con la piel de ella, las manos, la cara. Hasta estaba seguro de que podía sentir su respiración, sus latidos del corazón. Con su mano retiró el mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, acarició su mejilla, la miró directamente a los ojos, acarició su barbilla, sus labios. La boca estaba que hervía de envidia por correr la suerte de los dedos. Se acercaba a ella lentamente, ella iba cerrando los ojos, no oponía resistencia, se habían olvidado del mundo, sólo existían ellos dos. Sólo importaban ellos dos. La besó. La siguió besando, la besó con todo el amor que había guardado para ella durante todo ese tiempo, mientras ella musitaba lo mucho que lo quería, que lo amaba.

I'm going back to the start (Regresaré al principio)

FIN 


End file.
